


Sudden revelation

by Neriel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriel/pseuds/Neriel
Summary: Ignis found out that he actually has a type
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Sudden revelation

You were friends with Ignis in Insomnia. Well, not close friends, he didn't have time for that but you shared a cup of coffee and a funny story every now and then. He was always nice to you but never made an attempt to take things further. You wouldn’t refuse a romantic something from his side but didn’t want to make a first step. Sometimes he told you stories about Prompto and Gladio, but you only briefly saw them, so to say more aware of their existence than shared an actual conversation. Even less you knew about Noctis apart from him being a prince and all that followed this title.

But it was only logical when they found you in Galdin Quay after Insomnia fell, lost and lonely, almost without money and totally without a home to return to, that they took you with them to Lestallum. 

It was when Ignis watched through the car’s mirror how you were sniffing, trying to hide your tears and eventually sleeping uneasily on Gladio’s shoulder, that he realized he felt something more than friendship towards you. The deeper warmer feeling. The urge to protect. 

He approached you quite soon, uncertain of how much of this journey all of you actually had ahead of you and not wanting to waste any time. He was very pleased and somehow not surprised to know that the feeling was mutual.

And then everything was perfect, you being around each other all the time, hugging and kissing, shopping and cooking together, having quiet walks near the camp when the two of you wanted to be alone and nights in hotels full of love and adoration. You were shining with love and so was Ignis. Others said you were gross but you saw they were truly happy for their friend.

The way to Lestallum should have been short but Noctis always found a way to extend it by helping every last needing soul in the kingdom, participating in numerous hunts, going fishing in different spots, exploring the caverns. Ignis half fakely scolded him for the delay, but felt happy to spend more time with you. 

Little by little your relationship unravelled with tiny details, little routines, small gestures to show one’s love or other feelings. Soon he learned that you could be a bit aggressive if you were in physical pain and were deeply ashamed of it afterwards, so he tried to ease your pain or comfort you gently. You were always so grateful, always generous in thanking him. You adored to be taken care of and Ignis was happy to provide you with everything you needed. He did everything you wanted, you praised him for everything he did and the two of you were like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. 

One night you assisted Ignis in cooking, if you can call assisting occasionally passing something to him when Noctis asked you to play King's Knight. 

“Hey, Y/N, come play with us, we need four players for the match.”

“Why don’t you ask Ignis?”

“Cause he’s cooking and I am hungry” Noctis replied with a smirk.

You couldn’t help but laugh and looked at Ignis for approval. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone” you murmured.

“I am in the same room. Go have some fun.”

So you did and oh boy, in this game you were a natural. To everyone’s surprise you and Noct made an astonishing team, both venturous and excitable, taking everything to heart, willing to fight to the end, you crashed Prompto and Gladio easily several times, laughing at Prompto’s whinings, giving each other high fives, truly having fun. 

Ignis looked at you and was even more happy that all of his closest people were at ease with each other. 

But what he didn’t anticipate was the new feeling suddenly crawling inside him - the jealousy. All your happy moments used to be his and now you started to spend more time playing with Noct, discussing strategies. Once you even skipped your little walking ritual for the sake of the game. You wanted to go but you seemed reluctant to stop the match and Noct asked you to stay, so technically… but you skipped it. This worm started eating Ignis for real at times where you and Noct were the only two left in the tent sleeping. Noct wasn’t a morning person and neither were you, so both of you were the last to wake up. And now Ignis couldn’t help imagining you two sleeping in the tent, both being nervous sleepers, with tossing and turning and the small empty space between your bodies where Ignis slept, only now he was not there. You could easily end up in each other's arms and then… 

He noticed that you always ordered the same as Noct and fancied the same dishes. Ignis had a recipe book where he marked people’s favorite dishes with funny faces and yours was always next to Noct’s. 

You laughed at Noctis’ jokes, even the dumbest ones. You soon picked up a habit of teasing Prompto the same manner Noctis did. You were smart not to touch Gladio at first but then something slipped, and he laughed, and teasing one another became a common thing. 

Ignis kept wondering, was it possible that you liked Noct? Little could Ignis give you, with his duty to the prince and the crown, but Noctis could give you even less, with  _ his  _ duty. He still got to marry Luna and you were not in this picture, not by a long shot. 

Ignis wanted to approach you with his concerns but he never could find a place or a time. In front of others it seemed ridiculous, and when the two of you were alone your attention was so undividedly his and you showed him so much love that he felt ashamed for questioning you.

So he was stewing in this little hell of his, trying to be rational while you knew nothing of it having the time of your life. 

An occasional hunt took longer than expected and the group was far from civilization and your food supplies were quite low. The plan was to head to the shop tomorrow but today Ignis had to manage somehow. He cooked the meat with broccoli that you definitely hated but there was nothing more left. Prompto and Gladio took their dishes with a smile of appreciation and then with a heavy sigh Ignis put the plates in front of you and Noct and watched your reaction, ready to argue with both of you for not eating. Two pairs of eyes were raised to him, two noses puckered as the reaction on the dish, two ashamed expressions of giving their reaction away on your faces. And then it struck him. 

You didn’t like Noct, you  _ were like _ Noct. Spoiled but yet underloved child, fragile and vulnerable, craving for appreciation but sincere, kind and open hearted, ready to help the others. Almost all the adjectives that he could use to describe the prince were applied to you as well. Surely being a woman you were softer and more open in showing your affection but the character resemblance was so great Ignis wondered how he could not see it earlier.

He loved Noct, it was inevitable after all those years of caring, but it was not in his nature to _love_ Noct. You, on the other hand, filled that empty spot so naturally. It felt like you’ve always been with him, like you were the part of him.

Ignis stepped forward putting one hand on your shoulder, the other on Noct’s and spoke addressing both of you.

“I know you would rather not eat this but you cannot stay hungry. I tried making it better by adding your favourite sauce. I promise tomorrow we will replenish our supplies and I will cook something of your favourite.”

You nodded in agreement with a smile and took the fork, Noctis followed your example. Ignis sat in the chair in front of you feeling that the tight knot in his stomach was disappearing at last. Watching Noct picking his plate and you swallowing obediently your meal was so peaceful somehow. His king and brother, his precious angel and beloved, he loved you so much, he would do everything to make you happy and he had years of practice of pleasing just the type. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first piece of fanfiction in my life. And also English is not my native language but I played the game in English and couldn't hear their voices in my head otherwise. I know some moments are not so fluid but I will try to do better!


End file.
